


Falling for the King: The Seven Kingdoms

by Alex_Stark



Series: Falling for the king universe [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Kingdom of the North, M/M, Multi, Other, The seven kingdoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Stark/pseuds/Alex_Stark
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Falling for the king universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377715
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Falling for the King: The Seven Kingdoms

**_ Kingdom of the North _ **

****

**_Royal House:_** Stark

 ** _King:_** Jon of House Stark and Dayne

 ** _Queen consort:_** Daenerys of House Targaryen

 ** _Issue:_** Crown Prince Aeinon of House Stark and Targaryen

Princess Raya of House Stark and Targaryen

**_Household:_ **

  * Dowager Queen Ashara of House Dayne, mother of King Jon, and Princess Arya.
  * Princess Arya of House Stark. Daughter of Queen Ashara Dayne and king Eddard Stark. Third heir to the crown.
  * Lady Catelyn of House Stark. Second wife to the late King Eddard of House Stark
  * Princes Sansa, daughter of Lady Catelyn Tully
  * Prince Bran of House Stark, son of King Eddard and Lady Catelyn.
  * Robb Snow, Grand Captain.
  * Maester Luwin, counselor, healer and tutor
  * Vayon Poole, steward of Winterfell.
  * Jeyne Poole, Vayon’s daughter.
  * Ser Rodrik Cassel, master-at-arms and castellan of Winterfell.
  * Beth Cassel, Rodrik’s daughter.
  * Jory Cassel, captain of the Grey Clocks.
  * Grey Worm, Commander of the Unsullied.
  * Mikken, blacksmith and armorer.
  * Farlen, kennelmaster of Winterfell.
  * Palla, his daughter, a kennelgirl.
  * Nan, known as "Old Nan", storyteller and once a wet-nurse.
  * Walder, known as "Hodor", a simpleminded stableboy.
  * Gage, the cook.
  * Turnip, Gage’s child.



**_Wolfsguards:_ **

  * _**At the beginning of the Story:**_


  1. Arthur of House Dayne, Lord Commander of the Wolfsguard and brother of the dowager queen Ashara Dayne. Resigned his place in the year 300 AC.
  2. SmallJon Of House Umber. Promoted to Lord Commander of the Wolfsguard after Arthur’s resignments. 300 AC-
  3. Benjen Stark
  4. Torrhen Karstark
  5. Eddard Karstark
  6. Robin Flint
  7. Brandon Snow
  8. Harold Cerwyn
  9. Dacey Mormont
  10. Gareth Glover
  11. Theo Wull
  12. Viserys Targaryen called the Dragonknight, Brother of Queen Daenerys and son of the Hand of the King



**_ Small Council: _ **

  * _Hand of the King **:**_ Lord Aerys Targaryen
  * _Master of Ships:_ Ser Willys Manderley
  * _Master of Coin: Robert Glover_
  * _Master of Low: Lord Rickard Karstark_
  * _Master of War: GreatJon Umber_
  * _Maester: Luwin_
  * Other Members:
  * Robb Snow, advisor of the King, and Grand Captain of the Royal Army.
  * Grey Worm, Commander of the Unsullied.
  * Tormund Giantsbane, delegate of the FreeFolke.
  * Val, delegate of the FreeFolke
  * Shiera Seastar, sorceress of the Kingdom, and Mistress of the whispers.



House of the North:

  * House Bolton of the Dreadfort (extinctic.) 
    * Head: Lord Roose of House Bolton
    * Heir: Domeric (dead)
    * Ramsey Snow, legitimized Bolton. The Bastard of the Dreadfort.



  * House Naaharis of Titan Keep (extinct.) 
    * Head: Lord Mero Naaharis. Dead.
    * Issue: Daario Naaharis Son of Mero. Dead.
    * Household: Prendahl na Ghezn, second in command of the Second sons
    * Second sons: 2,000 men.



  * House Cerwyn of Castle Cerwyn: 
    * Lord Medger Cerwyn.
    * Heir: Cley Cerwyn
    * Lady Jonelle Cerwyn. Medgger daughter



  * House Dustin of Barrowton: 
    * Head: Lord Brandon Dustin. Become Lord after the death of his supposed father, Willam Dustin. He is the secret bastard son of Lady Barberry Dustin and Brandon “The Wilde Wolf” Stark.
    * Lady Barbrey Ryswell, wife of the late Lord William Dustin.



  * House Glover of Deepwood Moat 
    * Head: Lord Galbart Glover
    * Heir: Robet Glover



  * House Forester of Ironrath 
    * Head: Lord Gregor
    * Lady: Elissa Banfield.
    * Issue: 
      * Rodrick, heir of House Forester, and betrothed to Elaena Glenmore.
      * Asher exiled to Essos by his father Lord Rodrick Forester for his disgraceful behaviour.
      * Mira betrothed Benfred Tallhart
      * Ethan
      * Talia, Ethan’s Twin.
      * Ryon
    * Household: 
      * Maester Ortengryn
      * Ser Royland Degore, the master-at-arms for House Forrester.
      * Duncan Tuttle, the castellan of the House.
      * Gared Tuttle, squire to Lord Gregor Forrester and nephew to Duncan.
      * Norren, a warrior in the service of the House.
      * Bowen, Norren's squire.
      * Ser Malcolm Branfield, brother of Lady Elissa and, with her, the only surviving members of House Branfield.



  * House Hornwood of Hornwood 
    *       * Head: Lord Halys Hornwood
      * Lady Donella Manderly
      * Heir: Daryn Hornwood betrothed to Alys Karstark.
      * Larence Snow, the natural son of Lord Halys



  * House Karstark of Karhold 
    * Head: Lord Rickard Karstark, Lord of Karhold and Head of House Karstark.
    * Issue: 
      * Harrion of House Karstark, heir to Karhold.
      * Torrhen of House Karstark, second son of Lord Karstark, and member of the Wolfsguard.
      * Eddard of House Karstark, third son of Lord Karstark, and member of the Wolfsguard.
      * Alys Karstark, daughter of Lord Karstark, betrothed Daryn Hornwood.
    * Arnolf Karstark, Rickard's uncle, and the castellan of Karhold.
    * Cregan Karstark, Arnolf's eldest son, and Captain of guards and Karhold.
    * Arthor Karstark, Arnolf's second son.
    * House Manderly of White Harbour 
      * Head: Lord Wyman of House Manderly, previous Master of Ship.
      * Issue: 
        * Ser Wylis Manderly, Heir of White Harbour, and of House Manderly, Master of Ships and Lord admiral of the Eastern Royal Fleet. Married to Lady Leona Woolfield
      * Lady Wynafryd of House Manderly
      * Lady Wylla of House Manderly
      * Ser Wendel Manderly, Second Son of Lord Manderly, Knight of the Kingdom and a Naval Commander.



  * House Mormont of Mormont Keep: 
    * Head: Lord Jorah Mormont. Lord Admiral of the Western Royal Fleet.
    * Household: 
      * Maege Mormont, the She-Bear. Aunt of Lord Jorah Mormont and Heir of House Mormont.
    * Dacey Mormont, eldest daughter of Mage, and member of the Wolfsguard.
    * Alysane Mormont, the Young She-Bear, second daughter Mage.
    * Lyra Mormont.
    * Jorelle Mormont.
    * Lyanna Mormont.
    * House Reed of Greywater Watch: 
      * Head: Lord Howland Reed,
      * Issue:
      * Jojen Reed. Heir of Greywater
      * Meera Reed



  * House Ryswell of the Rills 
    * Head: Lord Rodrik Ryswell
    * Lady Bethany Ryswell. eldest daughter, deceased.
    * Barbrey Ryswell. Younger daughter. Widow to the late Lord Willam Dustin.
    * Roger Ryswell, his son and heir.
    * Rickard Ryswell, his son.
    * Roose Ryswell, his son.



  * House Tallhart of Thorren Square 
    * Head: Ser Helman Tallhart
    * Benfred Tallhart. Helman’s son and heir of House Tallhart
    * Eddara Tallhart. Helman’s daughter
    * Household: 
      * Leobald Tallhart. Helman’s Brother. Married to Berena Hornwood.
      * Brandon Tallhart. Son of Leobald.
      * Beren Tallhart. Son of Leobald.



  * House Targaryen of Dragon Keep: 
    * Head: Lord Aerys of House Targaryen, and Hand of the King
    * Lady: Rhaella of House Targaryen, sister, and wife of Aerys Targaryen.
    * Issue:
    * Rhaegar of House Targaryen, Heir to the Dragon Keep and House Targaryen. Shiera Seastar is his lover and betrothal.
    * Viserys of House Targaryen, Member of the Wolfsguard
    * Daenerys of House Targaryen, Born in the year 282 AC. She is the Queen consort in the North and wife of King Jon of House Stark.
    * Household:
    * Ser Daeron of House Targaryen Castellan of Dragon Keep. A very old man. Died protecting Lady Rhaella and Princes Raya from the assassins.
    * Maester Cletus.
    * Army: 2,000 men. (300 mounted men, 1,200 men at arms, and 500 archers.)



  * House Targaryen of Moat Cailin 
    *       * Ser Maegor “ _The Hammer of the Old Gods_ ” Targaryen, Master of Moat Cailin. Married to Rhaelle Targaryen, daughter of Lord Aegon of House Targaryen.
      * Aegon Targaryen, a boy of 18 years old, grandson of Ser Maegor.
      * Maester Edwyle
      * Garrison: 5,000 men (2000 men at arms, 2500 archers, 500 mounted men.)



  * House Umber of Last Heart
  *     *       * Head: Lord Jon, “GreatJon”, of House Umber, Lord of Last Heart and Head of House Umber.
      * Issue: 
        * SmallJon of House Umber member of the Wolfsguard
        * Osric of House Umber, heir of Last Hearth.
        * Sons
        * 2 daughters
      * Household: 
        * Mors "Crowfood" of House Umber, the GreatJon's uncle and brother to Hother. Joint castellan of the Last Hearth.
        * Hother of House Umber, the GreatJon's uncle and brother to Mors. Joint castellan of the Last Hearth.
      * Army: 1,700 men



**_Military Strength:_ **

  * 50,000 men.
  * 40,000 Northern
  * 10,000 Unsullied



  * 1,000 ships. Divide on the two costs of the kingdom.



  * 100,000 FreeFolk 
  * 200 giants
  * 50 Mammoths.




End file.
